


Second Chances

by Kimmers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmers/pseuds/Kimmers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Rewrite of Season Two the way things should've gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Chances

Summary: What Season Two Should’ve been like.

Notes: Tommy didn’t Die, Oliver and Felicity were seeing each other towards the end of Season One.

Oliver walked onto the plane dropping his bag at his feet shocked at the women sitting before him, “No.”

“We are in a relationship you and me so that means that we talk about things we don’t just run away.”

“I need…”

Felicity held up his hands, “You can’t run away every time things get bad, and you sure as hell can’t buy me off with money.”

“I wasn’t trying to.”

Felicity moved towards him and pushed him into his seat settling in his lap, “I know that but where you go I go got it?”

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, “You win, You are right.”

“I will never grow tired of hearing that.”  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Four Months Later : Lian Yu

Felicity could hear the sounds of a plane overhead as it circled the Island. It was Tommy and Diggle coming to bring them home, She knew that Oliver didn’t want to go home But they needed to go home. They needed to protect their family, Protect QC. She sat and waited she was sure Oliver would already be headed to the Beach to see why a plane was in the area. She remembered their conversation from a few nights prior.

_“I’m not going back.”_

_Felicity pulled something from her jeans and handed it to Oliver, “Yes theses can be wrong but I asked Lyla to add this to the last supply run when I suspected.”_

_“How?”_

_Felicity settled into his arms, “Lyla did some checking for me I’m guessing when I was sick from that Fish not long after we got here.”_

_“Your no we are having a baby?”_

_“Oliver I can’t stay here, I know why you don’t want to go back But I need to put myself and this possible baby first, “Felicity closed her eyes, “I just hope you make the choice to come back with us.”_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Tommy followed Diggle through the Island Truth be told he hadn’t thought that he would be on a deserted Island looking for his best friend but here he was, “ Diggle.”

Diggle turned around he noticed Tommy had stepped on a landmine, “I’m going to try and disarm it.”

“Tommy don’t move.” Oliver watched the shocked looks on their face, “Diggle walk away, Tommy hang on.” Oliver swung from the Tree Grabbing tommy around the waist and swinging them to Safety.

Tommy stood brushing dirt of himself, “You’re a hard man to find.”

“You shouldn’t have come,” Oliver said leading them back to the camp.

Diggle walked into the Fuse Lodge he smiled at Felicity wrapping his arms around her, “Would’ve emailed but this isn’t a Wi-Fi Hotspot.”

“I’ve missed you.” Felicity replied.

“Could you at least pretend to be happy to see us?” Tommy requested. “We Travelled halfway across the move and today got on a plane so old pretty sure I was safer when I jumped out of it.”

“I know why you’re here and I’m not coming back to Starling City,” Oliver said. “My father’s list it was a Fools Crusade and Malcolm destroyed the Glades. The Hood couldn’t stop it.”

Tommy moved closer to Oliver, “My father did that not you, not me, Not Anyone else he did this he cost those people there lives.”

“This isn’t about you being the Hood, This is about your being Oliver Queen,” Felicity said she could see the shock on his face, “Your mother’s Trail is coming up She needs you, So Does Thea She needs us I’m going back. You can either go back with us or stay  
here and miss out on everything.”

Tommy watched the looks between Diggle Oliver and Felicity there was something he was clearly missing. Something that Diggle hadn’t shared with him, “So?”

Oliver pulled Felicity towards him wrapping his arms around her, “We go home.”

“And we protect QC from Stellmour.” Felicity said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The Glades

“Who’s Blood?”

Diggle watched the road as he drove, “An Alderman from the Glades trying to save the City, Fill your shoes.”

Felicity meet Diggle’s eyes, Before handing Oliver a Folder, “Here's everything on Stellmoor International. The vice president of acquisitions is a woman named Isabel Rochev. She looks angry in every photo.”

“Where are we headed?” Diggle Questioned.

“I want to Check on Thea,” Oliver replied.

“To the Club it is then,” Diggle said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~*  
Verdant

Oliver walked into Verdant Felicity and Tommy at his side, Thea arguing with her friend, “I’m back.”

Thea rushed into Oliver’s waiting Arms, “Ollie your back, “She noticed Felicity too and hugged her, “I’m glad you’re both back.”

Felicity returned Thea’s hug, “We are glad to be back too.”

“So I’m guessing you spent the entire time in bed, “Thea laughed, “Cause no post cards or Texts or Emails almost like you were on the Island again.”

“Sorry I was distracted by a certain Blonde.” Oliver pulled Felicity closer.

“Thea it was all him He took away my Tablet,” Felicity smiled.

“I hear my Club is under new management,” Oliver questioned.

Thea smiled heading towards the Bar, “See it’s my club now.”

“Hey,” Tommy protested.

“Fine our Club,” Thea said.

Oliver watched as Felicity and Tommy walked towards the end of the bar giving him and Thea some privacy,” You’re not old enough to drink.”

“But I’m old enough to run a bar.”

“Have you made it to Iron Heights?”

“No and I won’t be going.”

“Thea.”

“That woman dropped a city on 500 Innocent people, not happening.”

“Thea she had no choice.”

“She had a choice every day. And my choice is not to be her daughter. But I’m happy you and Felicity are home.”

“Thea…..”

“I need to deal with our Liquor distributor He shorted me and one bartender called in sick.”

Oliver pulled Thea into his arms, “I missed your Speedy.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Outside Hotel

Laurel watched as Oliver and Tommy walked towards her she hadn’t know that Oliver was back in town. 

“You talk I’ll get the food,” Tommy kept walking past Laurel not saying a word.

Laurel smiled at Oliver, “I didn’t know you were back.”

“We go back today it was time to come home.”

“Will he ever talk to me?”

Oliver knew she was talking about Tommy, “He needs Time.”

“His had four months, “Laurel paused, “He broke things off with me, He forgave you why not me?”

Oliver sighed, “Yes Tommy broke up with you but in some ways we both betrayed him, I don’t think Tommy had forgiven me as much as moved on.”

“I would give anything to go back, to change things, to make that night not happen.”

Oliver nodded his head that night had showed him that he and Laurel were over that things between them were no more, “I get that but we can’t and we both have to live with it.”

“And you do you wish you could make that night not happen?”

“No because that night showed me I am not the same person anymore, “Oliver noticed Tommy walking towards them, “It showed me that you and I are friends and always will be but other than that its in the past.”

“You found someone in Europe.”

“I found someone but that’s a story for another time.”

Laurel nodded her head, “Go.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Oliver walks towards Diggle and the car, “I don’t like being played.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You brought me back here for those hood copy cats.”

“What if it was? They’re just doing what you did last year, terrorizing one-per centers into cleaning up their act. Except they don't have your restraint, Oliver. Or your honor.”

Oliver noticed Tommy coming closer, “I'm done being the Vigilante.”

“Maybe this town still needs a vigilante.” Diggle said. 

“Now there's four of them.” Oliver said, “Please take me home Big day at the office tommrow saving my families company.”

Diggle held the car door open for Oliver, “Nobody forced you to come back, It was your choice.”

“There was no choice.” Oliver said.

Tommy watched Oliver slid into the car then slid in beside him, “What am I missing?”

“Nothing,” Oliver said.

Diggle got into the drivers seat and turned to Tommy, “Felicity might be pregnant.”

“Oh.” Tommy said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to get any sort of Constructive Feedback. But as the saying goes if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. As to the Beta Comment if someone wants to Beta this go right ahead I will accept that.

Queen Consoldated

“You’re late.”

Oliver followed Felicity through the office, “Five minutes.”

“No one is eating the bagels.”

Oliver walked into the conference room Felicity at his side, He extended his hand to Isabel, “Oliver Queen sorry for being late.”

“Isabel Rochev for the meeting or a Career in Business, “Isabel replied.  
Oliver held a chair out for Felicity then sat down himself, “I didn’t realize hostile takeovers were filled with so much hostility.”

“I’m actually in a good mood,” Isabel replied.

“So destroying companies agrees with you?” Oliver questioned.

“Winning agrees with me,” Isabel answered. “You control 40% of Queen Consolidated Stock as do I leaving 20% outstanding…”

“Actually he control 45% of QC Stock.” Felicity said.

“The Board Control’s 15% and the other is control by a private investor.” Isabel said.

Felicity smiled, “Oliver holds the Proxy for the private investor and trust me that won’t be revoked anytime soon.”

“And you are?” Isabell Questioned.

“Isabell Rochev meet Felicity Smoak, Owner of the 5% in Question,” Oliver said.

“In two days the board will release the final 15% and I will buy it, “Isabell said, “I doubt your trust fund is large enough to buy it and no angel investor will go near the company that build the machine that destroy the glades.”

“Don’t count me out yet Isabel,” Oliver said.

“Oliver Queen! You failed this city.”

Diggle noticed the men in the hoods, “Pull Back, Oliver go be careful watch Felicity.”

Oliver watched Felicity she was for the moment secure under the table he wanted to run to her, He meet her eyes she understood that he needed to get everyone out she nodded her head. Shots went off all around them. Oliver turned back after escorting   
Isabel from the room to find one of the gunmen in front of him, He was shocked when the gunmen fell to his knees Felicity stood behind him a piace of wood in her hands. As the other Gunmen were coming towards him he reacted on instinct grabbed the chain from the blind in one arm, Felicity in the other Swinging out through the window and in through the below window. 

Oliver reached over and brushed Felicity hair out of her face, “Are you both…..”

“I’m fine.”

“You need to see a Doctor.” Oliver helped Felicity stand up, “No arguments Felicity I can’t risk….”

Felicity wrapped her arms around him, “I am fine. We are fine.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~* 

Oliver walked into the office, “Ms. Rochev I’m sorry about this.”

“Cause they were after you.”

“Because I am responsible for what happens in this Building.”

Isabel smiled at him, “Only for the next 48 hours.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Outer Office

Diggle helped Felicity to the Sofa, “Oliver and I can’t leave but Lyla is on her way to take you to the Doctors.”

“Why can’t you all understand I am fine?”

“You need to see a Doctor.”

“Fine but doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Diggle kissed her forehead, “No but for our piece of mine please do it.”

Felicity watched Diggle walk off she then noticed Lance, “Still can’t get used to you in that Uniform Detective Lance.”

“Just glad it still fits, they didn’t hurt you did them?”

“I’m fine John and Oliver just think its best I see a Doctor.”

“Do you want me to take you?”

Felicity smiled, “That’s ok my friend Lyla is on her way she is going to take me.”

“You heard anything from our mutual friend lately?”

“Nope I keep waiting for him to show up.”

Lyla walks towards them, “Reporting for Duty for one Felicity Smoak.”

“Funny, Officer Quinten Lance this is my funny friend Lyla Michael,” Felicity introduced them.

“Take care of this one she’s special,” Lance said.

Lyla smiled, “Don’t I know it, and Lis you ok to walk.”

“Seriously your as bad as them I’m fine,” Felicity said.

Lyla waiting until Felicity stood to wrap her arms around her shoulders, “His just worried let’s get you checked out and set both their minds at ease.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Hospital Room

Felicity starred at the Doctor she hadn’t accepted this before but with the Doctors words she could now finally believe it, Believe that she and Oliver were going to become parents.

“Miss Smoak I understand that you didn’t know you were pregnant.”

“I suspected a month ago Oliver and I were in the Tropics.” Felicity paused, “We had suspected for about a month prior to that.”

“You didn’t consider seeing a Doctor there?”

Felicity sighed how was she going to explain that she had spent over three months on a Deserted Island, “The Doctors on the Island were overworked, I thought it best to wait till I got home.”

“Well your very lucky most women don’t last till four months with barley any symptoms.”

Felicity sat there shocked even more so now not only was she pregnant but she was five months, “I never thought.”

“We will send you home with some Victims being Five months your small but from what you tell me your diet has been very healthy, “The Doctor paused, “Congrats Miss Smoak.”

~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ 

Felicity’s Hospital room

Lyla walked into the room she smiled as Felicity stood in front of a full length mirror looking at her slightly rounded Belly, “So?”

“Four months.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah I thought that we would have more time to prepare for this, Prepare for being pregnant my mum never showed much until after her fifth month then she blew out like a balloon.”

Lyla walked forward and hugged her, “I am happy for both of you, you’re going to make a wonderful mother and Specking of Mother’s yours called she heard about what happened at QC.”

“And?”

“And I told her that you were fine that a Doctor had checked you out that you were home with Oliver right at this moment.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey if I can’t lie to my boss for a friend who can I lie for,” Lyla laughed, “Oliver wanted to come down but I convinced him to meet us at the mansion.”

“We need to make a stop before we head home.”

 

~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~

Queen Mansion: Oliver’s Bedroom

Oliver walked into the bedroom Felicity was nowhere in sight he picked up the box on the bed his name written in her hand writing he pulled the lid off smiling at the Frame, It read Congrats Daddy I’m a girl.  
Oliver starred at the picture He hadn’t let himself believe till this very moment that Felicity was pregnant not wanting to get his hopes up. Truth be told he never saw himself having a child with anyone else.

“Her Due Date is May 15th but our little girl might hang around to give her daddy a birthday present.”

Oliver looked up from the picture, “I didn’t till this moment let myself believe that I could be so lucky.”

“I didn’t either till the doctor showed me the picture.”

“May 15th that means……”

“That I was pregnant before we left for the Island yes.”

“But….”

Felicity sat beside him, “I checked everything with the Doctor made him run every test known to man both myself and our little girl are healthy.”

Oliver pulled her into his arms placing the frame on the bed his hands rested on her stomach, “I never thought that I would ever get the chance to be a father.”

“You’re going to be the most amazing father she could ever ask for.”

“I need to go to Iron Heights.”

“I will stay here wait for Thea, She deserves a smile on her face too.” Felicity slipped out of his arms reaching into her purse handing him another photo, “Tell your mother she is going to be a Grandmother.”

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *

Iron Heights

Oliver sat across from his mother he held her hands in his own briefly, “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“I am going to be apologizing enough for the both of us for the rest of my life.”

“You saved Hundreds.”

“And Killed Hundreds more. And While I know that it was Malcolm your sister doesn’t see it that way.”

“Mum….”

“My Attorney is Thrilled if my own daughter can’t forgive me what chance do I have with a Jury.”

“She will.”

“Enough about that how are things at Queen Consolidated, “She smiled at his shocked look, “Yes we get news here, Hey If all it took for you to take your rightful place at the company was it demise I would’ve declared Bankruptcy a year ago.”

“Stellmoor International their VP is coming at us hard, “Oliver paused, “With our 40% and Felicity’s 5% currently we out rang them but the Board releases the other 15% Friday.”

“Isabel Rochev is not a women to be Trusted Oliver.”

“Everywhere I look there are no good options I don’t know what to do.”

“Oliver you don’t have to do it yourself, This is a family Business.”

“I love Thea but she’s happy at Verdant with Tommy.”

“I wasn’t talking about Thea or Felicity Oliver.”

Oliver remembered the picture in his pocket and pulled it out, “Before I forget.”

Moira took the Picture from Oliver starring at the Sonogram, “What?”

“Felicity is pregnant Four months. We found out today. She will be born May 15th.”

“My first Grandchild Oliver I am so happy for you both, you deserve some happiness.”

“We all Do Mum we all do.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Verdant

“You go to see your mum yet.”

“I’ll go see her when you stop going out at night looking to clean up the streets.”

“What does one thing have to with the other?”

“Well their both things that are never going to happen.”

Roy watched in shock as the masked Gunmen held Thea. He didn’t want to lower the women but at the same time didn’t want to risk Thea’s life.

~ * ~* ~ * ~*

Oliver walked into Verdant shocked at all the police, “What’s going on here?”

“It was the Hoods again,” Lance replied.

Roy meet Oliver’s eyes, “They came here looking for you and Took Thea instead. I’m sorry I tried to stop them.”

Lance watched Oliver go to walk off, “Queen We will get your sister back.”

“I’m going to check something downstairs.”

~ * ~ * ~ *~ *

Foundary

Felicity Followeed Oliver downstairs Diggle right behind her, She moved to turn the lights on, “I desgined a few improvements that Tommy and Diggle got into motion. Just in case you decided to come back.”

Oliver starred in shock at the new look of the Foundary, He noticed His Suit inside the glass box, “We need to find theses guys.”

“I’ve been trying since we got back, Figured you’d come around eventually.” Felicity noticed he stopped at the Salmon ladder, “I kept that liked watching you do that.”

Oliver reached out kissing her, “Roy said that one of them was missing a hand.”

“Maybe a veteran,” Diggle paused, “Felicity check hospital records any males that have had amputations on their hands.”

“Got one--Jeff Deveau. Caucasian, late thirties.” Felicity replied. “Ex Marine Lost his hand while his wife and he were trying to cross the 52nd Street Bridge when it collapsed. She didn’t make it.”

“I want to know who his in contact with,” Oliver said.

Felicity pulled up the details on screen, “A Lot of Calls to a Church in the Glades Standing Strong a support group for those who lost loved ones in the Quake.”

“Great place to meet three other guys as angry as you, looking for a little payback.” Diggle said.

“Get me an address, please.” Oliver requested.

Felicity smiled at Diggle nod and moved picking up a case and opened it, “I had it custom made, How’d I do?”

Oliver picked up the bow letting the weight settle against his hand, “It’s Perfect.”

“Your right once I signed on I stopped thinking about the bodies we dropped, “Felicity moved closer to him, “Because I knew that occasionally you would need to kill someone, Maybe there is another way.”

Oliver pulled her into his arms, “They have my sister our family what other way is there?”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Somewhere in the Glades

Lance walked back to his car shocked to see the Hoods Tied to a fence, He raised his fun as The Arrow stood before him, “Do you know who they are?”

“I think the hoods gives me a pretty good idea.”

“Bring them in.”

Lance starred at the man before him, “Where you been Typically when I bring in guys you’ve gone after they’re a little more dead.”

“I’m trying another way.”

“Miss Smoak the reason?”

“Miss Smoak is with Oliver Queen.”

“And that keeps her safe?”

“He protects her with his dying breath.”

Lance watched as the Arrow took off. Miss Smoak had many people in her corner but he felt Safe knowing that the Arrow was there to protect her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Iron Heights

“That out with your coloring isn’t that Cruel and Unusual punishment?”

Moira turned at the sound of Thea’s voice, “Done my best to avoid mirrors in here.”

“How have you been?”

“Don’t worry about me I want to hear about you.” Moira smiled, “Are you still seeing roy?”

“I almost died last night.”

“Thea what happened?”

“But when it was over all I could think about was if I died you would spend the rest of your life thinking I hate you.”

“I could never think that.”

“I wanted to hate you, I tried to Hate you but I can’t mum.”

“Sweetheart I love you so much my darling girl.”

Thea stood up, “If I hug you will they shot us.”

“I’m willing to risk it if you are.”

Moira pulled her daughter into her arms hating that she was going through this.

~ * ~ * ~* ~*

QC Board Room

Isabel sat in her chair, “I know own 50% of QC I’ll soon have the reaming 5% and control your company any attempt to fight me will lead to litigation and leave you penniless. Trust me poverty isn’t glamour’s.”

Oliver turned around meeting Felicity’s eyes, “What If I found someone to invest new equity capital.”

“A White knight with all due respect your last name is now associated with mass murder even you don’t have that good a friend,” Isabell replied.

Oliver smiled, “Your right I have family.”

Isabell noticed Walter walk into the room, “Mr. Steel It was my understanding that you had resigned as CEO.”

“I did, I’m now CFO at Starling National Bank and we have committed rescue financing to Mr. Queen,” Walter noticed the shocked look on Isabel’s face, “The remaining Shares were brought earlier today.”

Oliver turned to Isbell, “Now I might have majored in dropping out but that makes us partners going forward. So I will guess we will be seeing a lot of each other.”

“Do you want to know what people are saying about you?” Isabell questioned.

“Most people fail to see the real me.” Oliver watched as Isabell and Co left the Conference room he turned to Walter, “Thank you Walter.”

Walter reached out his hand, “Thank you Oliver no matter what’s happened between your mother and me I am greatful that you know you can still count on me, Your father would’ve been proud of you.”

Felicity smiled at Walter,” Mr. Steel.”

Walter pulled Felicity into his arms, “Miss Smoak may I say you look Radiant, Congrats to you both you will make wonderful parents.”

Felicity smiled at Oliver, “You did it. Not bad for someone who got a "D" in tenth grade Algebra.” Felicity noticed Oliver’s look, “If it's online, I can find it.”

Oliver pulled her closer, “Its like a special someone told me once I had to find another way.”

~ * ~ * ~ *~ *

Foundary

Diggle looked up from the Screen, “Well, it looks like Starling is back down to only one man in a hood.”

“And the three of us are back in the archery business?” Felicity said

Oliver shock his head, “I spent the past year trying to avenge my father. I need to become the man he hoped I could be.”

“And?” Felicity Questioned.

“You two have helped me take the first step. The City still needs saving But not by the Hood,” Oliver replied. “And not by some Viligante crossing names off a list.”

“It needs a Hero Oliver,” Diggle said.

“It’s too bad the Hoods kind of ruined your nick name.” Felicity mentioned.

“I don’t want to be called the Hood anymore But I don’t know what I want to be called.”

TBC


End file.
